Hurt
by the-type-a
Summary: Hey guys! This is an edited verison of a fic I forgot I had on here years ago. I actually completely forgot about this short fic until now. I just want to say that i ship Trentney as a brotp because I’m 100% duncney trash.


Okay so I was scrolling through FanFiction and found my old account (it's so embarrassing). But I came across this short fic I wrote about Trent and Courtney, so I'm sharing it with all of you and hope it's worth a read!

A little backstory, this is Courtney's POV. I was about 13 when I wrote this, and I'm actually really proud of it. (Even though I was clearly going through something by the looks of it).

—

I walked around the football field trying to think of why I just could not stop thinking about him. Sure we had been friends for so long, and him getting a girlfriend was totally normal. But the funny thing was, I absolutely hated her. It shocked me how much I did, not once in my life had I hated someone so much. Her black and blue hair, her dark eyes, that almost pale skin, I just couldn't understand it. What was worst of all was her personality, the type that showed she would hurt him in the longrun. I hated it. She does not deserve someone as loving and caring as Trent, I would tell myself. He deserved someone who would listen to him, make him smile when he was upset, or was just there for him! I think what killed me the most was how he was undoubtedly head over heels for her.

I continued to walk until I made my way to the bleachers and sat down. I could hear them. Her fake laugh and him falling for it. I wish I could just go up and tell him... everything I felt for him, but I couldn't. I could not risk the awkwardness or the ending of one of the best friendships I've ever had. I could hear them getting closer so I straightened myself up before looking up to their faces.

"Hey, Courtney!" Trent said with a smile of his face. "Hi." Was all I could say, I didn't want to give off the impression that something was wrong, even though there was. I looked over at his girlfriend, Gwen, she wasn't even paying attention. She definitely knew the feelings I had for him, she just had to. She stood with pride pretending I wasn't there. Gwen leaned against Trent and whispered something in his ear, they both just stared at me for a moment. "Is something wrong?" I asked as they directed their attention towards me. Trent simple shook his head, "I just have to drop Gwen off at home. Do you need a ride too?" I nodded and followed them to his car. Gwen took the front seat, the seat I always took before I found out about them.

It was a quiet ride to her house. When we arrived Trent jumped out of the car and opened Gwen's door for her, she got out and didn't even thank him. My skin went cold as she didn't even say goodbye. I made my way to the front seat and waited for Trent to return. From the corner of my eye I could see him give her a kiss and then jog back to the car. I couldn't stop the one tear from coming down my cheek. I quickly whipped it up as Trent sat in his seat and started up the engine.

We got to my house soon after. Trent parked and sighed looking at me, "Courtney..." he started softly, "I know you don't like her. But can you please make an effort, for me?" I looked up and saw the seriousness in his eyes. Right then and there I knew there was no changing his mind. I sighed and nodded my head.

Before I got out he stopped me and asked if he could come in. I nodded, he was always welcomed. We made our way to my house, once inside he went straight towards the kitchen as I made my way upstairs. He met me in my room with a bottle of water and a few snacks. We watched some television before he dozed off. All I could do was stare. His face looked perfect, so innocent, not a care in the world. I pushed a piece of his jet black hair away from his eyes, those perfect green eyes. I smiled as I realized nobody would have a better friendship than us.

He would never be able to understand how much I cared for him, how much I wanted him to notice that I was the only one who truly listened and was there for him. But maybe that was how it had to be. Us, just being friends. Best friends.


End file.
